Trap City
by AddienaTheBlueSpirit
Summary: All Anime Characters who are underaged attend Anime High, and Live in dorms divided by the anime they're in. Then four Traps Cross paths. This is a Soul Eater, Ouran, Baka and Test, & Naruto Crossover. CRACKFIC!


**THE ANIME REALM**

**Chapter One: The First Meeting of "The Anime Characters With Gender Definition Difficulties Association" Comes to order!**

**A/N: Please Note… I'm fairly new to the Baka and Test fandom… When I first started typing this I had only seen two episodes… and instantly fell in love with the idea for the Anime Crossover Fanfiction with Hideyoshi and Haku from Naruto seeing as they are both mistaken for guys, then I saw an episode of Soul Eater centered around Chrona (who I don't really want to choose a side on the whole chrona's gender thing) and started thinking "what other anime characters that I know have gender Issues?" and ta-da…I came up with Haruhi Fujioka from Ouran Host Club… **

** ***PART 1: HAKU*****

Three brunette teens, and a pinkette walked down four separate hallways to the very same spot...

"Hello! I'm Hideyoshi Kinoshita! And you are?"

"Haku…"

"Haruhi Fujioka…"

"Chrona…"

"Where are we again?" muttered Haku…

"Anime High School…" said Hideyoshi…"According to the brochuchure that just magically appeared in my hand… It's for Teenaged Anime Characters to attend when they aren't in their actual show…Seriously…where'd this brochure come from?" Me….

"and you are?" No one of Importance… Now back to the plot...

"I CAN'T DEAL WITH BEING GENDERLESS ANYMORE!" Chrona… shouted? Really? O.O What the hell "Sorry was that too much? I…I couldn't resist and who are you anyway…" Chrona muttered… I'm the Author/Narrator…and quit breaking down the fourth wall!

"Sorry…"

"Who's voice is that exactly?" asked Haku...Quit breaking down the fourth wall people! It's interfering with the plot line!

"So you're genderless…I'm a girl who's looks like and has to claim she is a guy… and you two are…"

"A guy who look like a chick…" said Haku

"Same," added Hideyoshi.

"You know what I think?" said Haku…

"What?"

"We should form a club…"

"A Club?" Haruhi half asked half whimpered… Not suprising seeing her experience in the Host Club… "Okay, seriously…who are you?" I told you I'm the Author/ Narrator of this FanFiction…Really Does no one believe me? Does the Fourth Wall mean ANYTHING anymore?

"What kind of club?" asked Hideyoshi… We're back to the plot! woot-woot!

"We should form the Anime Characters With Gender Definition Difficulties Association!" Haku's enthusiastic announcement was met by the sound of nothing..."Well that wasn't the reaction I was going for…" He muttered…

"Well sorry, but I don't think admitting we have gender issues is the best idea…especially since I'm trying to prove I'm a guy still…." said Hideyoshi, pouting girlishly.

"I don't think I can deal with being in a club…" said Chrona, shifting nervously.

"Well What's your excuse?" Haku asked Haruhi…sounding really deflated.

"I have this problem with clubs…I'm sort of in one in my Anime…and I'd really rather not join one outside of said Anime as well…"

"Really? This is PATHETIC! Hideyoshi at least sounds like a guy… Actually I think you may actually have the same Voice Actor as Haruhi here… you sound a lot a like… But Haruhi or at the very least Chrona should understand why after living for 16 years with people constantly getting my gender wrong I want people to see me as a guy! Without having to actually look like one… Cause I love my hair…" HAKU! STICK TO THE SCRIPT!

"NOW LOOK WHO'S BREAKING THE FORTH WALL!" No one… you can't see me…I'm a Voiceover…ha ha…

"SHUT UP YOU EVIL AUTHOR PERSON!" I'm a girl…

"Join my club?" Ugh…No…

"PLEASE…" NO! Wait did you do that just to try and recruit me?

"Maybe…" Wow…well, what ever, back to the plot... and suddenly the bell rang signaling the end of the school day…

"THINK ABOUT THE CLUB IDEA!" Haku called after the others as the walked away. There were several Yeah Sure's said as they walked their separate ways… but none of them really intended to follow through…

"Come on… Where are you going with this story anyway?" Muttered Haku… Do you want me to write you into total darkness in the cross roads of four halls in an empty school?

"No…" Good, now where was I? Oh, right… And then Haku walked to his dorm room in Anime High School… mumbling bitterly under his breath because he was sure that those other Gender Challenged teens would join a club with him even though they had only met once in a cross road of four empty high school hallways just seconds before…

"actually I'm mumbling about you…Author person…" Author girl…

"What happened to your precious fourth wall?" I gave up… you guys were too much to fight off.

"figures…Well I guess I succeeded in something…" And what's that? "Making you miserable…" Good for you…HEY! I'm not miserable! I'm just mildly annoyed!

*****PART 2: CHRONA *****

Chrona sighed, because try as he…she…it might, it couldn't get the words of Haku's big speech out of it's head…

"Mostly because the Narrator won't let me…" Silence! Anyway… As I was saying… Haku's club idea was sounding pretty good right about now… Mostly because Black*Star, Death the Kid, Maka, and Tsubaki were all arguing about Chrona's gender right before it's pretty turquoise eyes…

"Chrona is a girl!" shouted Black*Star and Kid…

"No, Chrona is a boy!" retorted Maka and Tsubaki…

"No…she's a girl!"

"He's a boy!"

"Girl!"

"Boy!"

"Guys, Chrona is right here! and Chrona is weirded out by the fact that you guys just appeared out of thin air because the Author/Narrator thing can't do a decent transition!" Do NOT insult my writing…Wait…did you call me a Thing? I am a woman! FEMALE!

"Sorry…" Apology excepted…

"Chrona? Who are you talking to?" asked Black*Star.

Oh, yeah… Only the main Protagonists, Antagonists, and love interests can hear me… since I've only decided on you, Haku, Haruhi, and Hideyoshi so far no one else can here me until I decide what roles the others will play in the plot line…

"So, I'm talking to my self…" In a word? Yes.

"Lovely… You could just Mary-Sue yourself in as an OC…. It's a CrackFic as it is… so a self-insert wouldn't be that much worse…" No! I get enough Crap about my OC's being Mary-sue's when they aren't supposed to be as it is! I'm not going to do it intentionally!

"Isn't that what you said about letting us break the forth wall… and look at us now… The fourth wall is so broken it's beyond repair…" It's not too late for me to write you out…Ever heard of a backspace key?

"Okay, Seriously, Chrona… Who are you talking too?" asked Soul…

"Wait! Where did you come from!" It was either Soul showing up and acting all cool or the Thompson Sisters glomping you… anyway, I have to Do a Time Skip and change the scene, so… With that Chrona decided on what it had to do to stop all the senseless arguing it's genderless state of being resulted in...

*****PART 3: HARUHI FUJIOKA*****

Haruhi was sitting in her dorm room in the Ouran Host Club Dorm of Anime Academy, reading a book…Flight 29 Down to be exact…in all actuality it was a very unrealistic and cliche fiction series based on a television show…but they were her guilty pleasure…

"Flight 29 Down? Really? Didn't that go off the air in, like, 2007?" 2006…It also only aired in the US if I'm not mistaken… but moving on… She set down her book…which was the 9th and final one… and she sighed. She has yet to escape…

"I'm being held hostage?" Let me finish! She has yet to escape the captivating speech that Haku gave in the crossroad of the hallways…

"Oh…good… I thought the Zuka Club might have kidnapped me again…" No! I'm not that horrible!

"So glad to hear it…" anyway… She couldn't help but feel for Haku… his words really hit hard… and at that moment she made up her mind about what she was going to do…

*****PART 4: HIDEYOSHI KINOSHITA*****

In the Baka and Test Dorm, Hideyoshi couldn't get Haku's words to stop replaying in his head…

"you again?" Yes… Me again… I'm the Narrator and Author after all…you'll be hearing from me a lot… "what do you want now?"

"I was just going to invite you to come with the rest of us to dinner…" said Akihisa…

"I wasn't talking to you…" muttered Hideyoshi…"I was talking to the narrator thing…"GIRL! NARRATOR GIRL! G-I-R-L! IS THAT SO HARD TO COMPREHEND!

"The what now?"

"Never you mind… It's not important anyway…" She! I am a SHE not an IT… and I AM SO IMPORTANT I AM THE NARRATOR/AUTHOR! ARE YOU IGNORING ME? Wait, you're ignoring me… that means I can skip straight to the part where I say… As Hideyoshi and Akihisa went to meet up with the rest of their friends for dinner Hideyoshi realized there was only one way to get Haku's guilt trip…eh-hem I mean Haku's speech… out of his head…

**To Be Continued… **

**A/N: Well I guess I'll leave it up to you? Should I Mary-Sue myself into the story or not?**


End file.
